Maybe, Possibly, I still want you
by butyousaidforeverandalways
Summary: //FAX// takes place during MR3, right after the split. its pretty sad. Songfic to Maybe, Possibly by Megan and Liz. :D enjoy and make sure you have a box of tissues nearby. Rated T cause I'm paranoid and I'm pretty sure I dropped the D-word in there.


**YAY! Another oneshot!**

**This takes place in MR3, right after the flock is separated.**

**Totally enjoying being hit with inspiration TWICE in one day. :D**

**This is a songfic to Maybe, Possibly by Megan and Liz. (press cntrl/command+t and then youtube "maybe possibly megan and liz" while you listen to up your viewing experience.**

**Thank you, and enjoy the show. (I don't own Maximum Ride.)**

*****

**Max POV**

Life sucks.

Right now, I just wanted to fly and fly and fly until I couldn't anymore. But I knew I couldn't leave my mini-flock like this, because after what they'd just witnessed, I was sure that their heads would explode with regret.

I also wanted to end this stupid fight with Fang so that we could be together. (_Not_ like that.)

_We broke up_

_And now I'm just waiting for you_

_To wake up and realize that this is all you,_

_And what you're putting me through._

If only Fang had seen my side of things, if only he had thought about my heart right before it was blown to a million pieces, just like my poor Mickey Mouse clock...

**Fang POV**

I hate this.

It's absolute crap.

Gazzy, Iggy, and I flew in absolute silence for a good two hours, going nowhere really, just looping back and forth, back and forth.

Why did Max have to include that imbecile Ari in her plans? Couldn't she see that things were already _not _going our way? I mean, it's not like we were always going to be split up like this. We couldn't. I could already feel myself slowly spiraling into depression...

_Believe me when I say, you're gonna regret it_

_You'll see._

Gazzy broke the uncomfortable silence. "Fang," he said after turning right yet again, knowing we were probably going in a huge circle, "where are we going?"

"No idea," I responded, "all I know is that we have to get as far away from Max as possible.

"Oh." And the silence was back.

**Max POV**

We flew, and I found my mind wandering to what apparently I couldn't stop thinking about:

Fang.

For a moment I wondered if Fang was handling this as badly as I was, and I thought I knew the answer.

Fang was Mr. Tough, Strong, and Emotionless, and whatever he said, that was what happened.

And I knew he would be doing a much better job than me, because I felt like a huge hole had been ripped in the middle of my whole life.

I knew Fang wouldn't miss me.

Not at all.

_That maybe, possibly, I was the best_

_I don't compare to the rest_

_And maybe, possibly, you make me aware of everything I say, and do..._

_Maybe, possibly, I still want you._

**Fang POV**

I missed her.

I missed everything about her-her hair, her eyes, her smile, the way she laughed and cried, the glint in her brown eyes as she leaned over me...

But I knew if I came back, she would scornfully turn me away, like she did before.

And I couldn't risk having my heart broken again.

_We broke up_

_And now I'm just waiting for me_

_To see the real reality_

_That what we had is only what we used to be..._

_I should've known better, I could've done better._

_I should've known better, I could've done better....._

**Max POV**

We finally stopped in the middle of Nowhere, Michigan, and set up camp.

I couldn't keep my mind off of Fang.

_It's okay, he still loves you._ I sorely hoped it was Angel, and not my own imagination, because that would be just plain sad.

_I know why you did it, _she continued on, _I understand. You did what you had to do. After all, he is your brother. _I wondered if we were still talking about Ari and not Angel herself.

_Fang misses you too, but he needs some time alone, to think. _That I totally understood and respected.

But I just missed him, so damn much...

_But maybe, possibly, I was the best..._

_I don't compare to the rest..._

_Maybe, possibly, you make me aware of everything I say, and do..._

_And maybe, possibly, I still want you._

_~FIN~_

**I admit, I'm crying right now.**

**Loved it?**

**Hated it?**

**Say what you want about it!**

**:D**

**xx- LYS**


End file.
